Insert Friends Equals Utter Chaos!
by Mandy the StoryWeaver
Summary: My friends and I find out that I have distant relatives in Japan! We are inserted into the Inuyasha universe... WARNING: My friends and I are all VERY scary! Don't say you weren't warned! HAITUS'D FOREVER. Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Astrid, Rosalie, Kala, Amanda, and Isabella are owned by my friends and me.

Hello! This is a fan fiction that my friends asked me to do. My four friends and I are in this, and they love it. This was their challenge to me, since I love making fan fictions. Please review, don't be mean. I worked really hard on this!

All of our names are changed, so don't think that these are our real names (And, to those who know Stephanie Meyer… My friends are obsessed and couldn't come up with their own name). This is a brief description of my friends and me:

**Astrid**

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Very Short, Black, spiked in the back

Likes: dark colors, drawing, dreaming, blood, anime, friends, vampires, books with murders in them, manga, uh… and anime.

**Rosalie (AKA Rosie)**

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Very Long, Dirty blonde, usually up in a bun

Likes: Happy Bunny, having fun, being with friends, listening to music, sometimes reading (if it's a really good book), stating the obvious

**Kala**

Eyes: Dark Brown

Hair: Short, Brown with Blonde highlights

Likes: Japanese, friends, all kinds of anime, drawing, reading when she doesn't have homework (which she does every day)

**Amanda (AKA Mandy)** This is me!

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Short, Brown, longer near the front, short near the back

Likes: anime, friends, drawing, writing, reading, music, learning new languages

**Isabella (AKA Bella)**

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Long, Light Brown, usually in a French braid or held up by a head band

Likes: reading, anime, friends

You also need a little background on me. My parents dislike anime and Japan, period. I always have to borrow anime and manga from everyone else! I do own a few meager manga, but three of them were torn to bits by my dad!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1**_

**Someplace in a North American High School Cafeteria…**

"Oh my god, guys, guys!!" I said, rushing into the cafeteria. All of my friends looked up, wondering what I was so excited about. "Guys, you'll never guess what happened!"

"Your parents bought you some anime?!" Astrid asked, also feeling the excitement.

"Close," I said, then held up the tickets, "I have distant relatives in Japan, and they're letting all of us come to visit for the month!"

Astrid and Kala leaped up, screaming. "You're gonna bring me, right, Mandy?" Astrid hugged me.

"What about me? Me too, right?" Kala asked, patting my shoulder with her hand. "Mandy?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I bring my friends?" I said, prying myself from Astrid, "Rosie and Bella are coming, too!"

"Huh?" Said the two mentioned. Rosalie, AKA Rosie, had been listening to her IPod and didn't hear, and Isabella, or Bella, had her head stuck in _Twilight_ by Stephanie Meyer.

"Oh, yeah, and the principal said he would excuse us from that month of school, as long as we learn and bring back some Japanese culture." I added.

"Anime!!" Astrid shouted, "Manga!"

"I better buy an English-Japanese dictionary then." Rosalie said, putting away her IPod.

"When are we leaving?" Isabella asked.

I glanced down at the airplane tickets, "Next Saturday, 3 AM." I grinned, "Everybody, start packing! We'll meet at my house, and my parents will drop us off at the airport."

"Wait, your parents aren't coming?" Astrid asked. I shook my head.

"They never liked the Higurashis, since they practice magic.'" I replied.

"Wait… Higurashi sounds sort of familiar…" Isabella said, pondering.

"Who cares?!" Astrid shouted, leaping around, hugging every stranger she could find, "We're going to Japan!!"

**Somewhere in Japan…**

"I have a distant relative in the U.S.?!" I said, shocked, "And she's coming this weekend with four friends?!"

Kun-loon, my mother, seemed a bit surprised at my reaction, as if I should have been expecting this. "Honey, I think you need a break, and who better to do it with than new people?"

"Mom! I can't worry about a handful of people; you know I have things to do!" I very nearly shouted, "You of all people should know that."

"It's alright, Kagome. I'm sure they're so psyched about coming here that they won't notice you're gone most of the time." Kun-loon said, smiling, "Don't worry. I just didn't want to leave bad terms with Mandy-chan's family. Ever since they learned about your grandpa's…er, magic', they haven't talked to us."

_That's understandable,_ I thought, _Gramps doesn't practice_ real _magic… They might think that's immoral._

_I wonder… What is my cousin like?_

**Saturday, 4 AM ECT On a plane…**

"Oh, my, gosh, guys, this is so exciting!" I said, looking to my left. There were enough seats that we could all sit in one row. I claimed the window seat on the right side of the plane. "I've never been on a plane before, and I've never even been out of the U.S.!"

"I know! Me, too!" Astrid said, "I can't wait to get there and buy lots of anime -- I saved up for this all week!"

"Is that all you're thinking about, Astrid?" Rosalie asked, turning to her. Astrid smiled, nodding vigorously.

"There are other things in Japan besides anime," Kala said, "You might want to save your money for other stuff you see."

"Yea and my parents wouldn't ever let me bring back a bunch of anime," I said sadly, "But I'll try to bring something back that they'll approve of."

"Hey, Bella, you haven't said anything about this yet," Kala said, looking over at said person. She didn't hear, because she was reading _that_ book again, "Bella?"

"Huh?" Isabella said, glancing up. All of us, except the confused Isabella, burst out laughing.

"I know it's a good book, Bella, but you could at least tell us what you think about the trip so far," I said, grinning, "I'm sure the Higurashis went through a lot of trouble to send all of us to Japan, so be grateful!"

**Flashback, in the Higurashi household, 2 weeks previous…**

I rolled my eyes as Kun-loon listened intently to the lottery numbers, ticket in hand. The lotto tickets were only 200 yen each, so Mom bought them after she heard from a fortuneteller that they were lucky. The vender _was_ the fortuneteller. So I didn't expect us to win anything.

"The next prize contains five round trip airplane tickets from the USA to Japan. Those of you who have American relatives could really use these!" The announcer on the radio said.

"_I_ have relatives in Japan, Kagome! Maybe I could use this!" My mother said.

Again, I rolled my eyes, "Mom, you're so predictable. Do you know what your chances are at winning that?"

"The vender said I could win."

"That's because she wanted more money, Mom. She probably said that to everybody."

"We're about to announce the numbers!" The radio announcer said.

"Here, you check it for me!" Kun-loon said, "I'm too excited!!" I sighed, taking the ticket.

The first three numbers were right so far. "Mom, your chance at winning this is probably one to a hundred billion," I said, reading the numbers to myself, not realizing that most of them matched so far, "If you win this, I'd go and kiss Miroku. That's how fair a chance you have, because I'd never kiss h--"

My jaw dropped as the last number was read off. "Kagome?" Kun-loon said, "Kagome, what is it? Did we not win?"

"You won." I said in a small voice.

"Oh my god, Kagome!! I won!! I won!! My wish came true+!!" She said, jumping about, "Now, what was that about one to a hundred billion chance?"

"You didn't hear me say that last part," I demanded of her, "If anyone found out about that, I'm toast." Kun-loon paused, glancing behind me.

"I think it's too late for that, Kagome." She said, giggling. I turned to see Inuyasha with a startled and disgusted expression. I immediately felt the blood rushing up to my face.

"You sick, perverted woman!!" Inuyasha said, dashing out.

"No, Inuyasha, wait! I can explain!"

+Refer to Episode 6: Tetsusaiga, the Phantom Sword

**Kyoto, Japan 19:00** **Japan Time (Or 7:00 PM)** **Kyoto Airport**

"Kobanwa," I greeted the dark-eyed, dark-haired girl. She held a sign with our names on it, "Watashi namae wa Amanda." (Good evening, my name is Amanda.)

"You don't need to speak Japanese," She said, "And it's not evening."

"Sorry," I said, bowing. My friends did the same… well, most of them did.

"Hi!!" Astrid said, hugging the girl tightly, "I've never met an authentic Japanese person… in Japan!!"

"That's…great." She said. I pried Astrid off of her -- why am I always the one doing that? -- and apologized.

"Astrid's just really glad to be here," I said, "Oh, yea, Higurashi-san, what's your given name?" I put it in terms I hoped she would understand better.

"Kagome. Just call me Kagome." She replied.

"That's a pretty good name, isn't it, Kala?" I said.

"Kagome means 'beautiful priestess' in English." Kala said.

"Uh-huh…" Rosalie said after looking it up in her new English-Japanese dictionary.

I introduced everybody, and Kagome welcomed each. "OK, now that we know one another, let's get to my house," Kagome said, "Luckily, my Gramps rented us a van so we can put your luggage in there."

I looked down at our bags. I counted twelve of them, all relatively large in size. Glancing at Kala, I found that she hadn't set her things down yet. She carried three bags on her right shoulder and two on her left, while carrying another bag in each hand. I sweat-dropped.

"So that means we're taking a bus, right?" I asked. Kagome smiled grimly, nodding. "Don't look so glum to meet us! Are we that scary?"

"You find me absolutely terrifying, don't you?" Astrid said, growling. We all laughed except the estranged Kagome.

"Don't worry about her," Rosalie said, "Her bark's worse than her bite."

"Are you sure, Rosalie?" Astrid turned to her, baring her teeth.

Rosalie paused. "Yep."

Isabella's face lit up with recognition. "Now I remember where I've heard Higurashi! Isn't it from that manga/anime by Rumiko Takahashi?"

We all looked at her, blinking. "Oh, you mean the creator of Ranma 1 / 2?" I asked.

"That's the one."

"Eh?" Kagome said.

A horn honked, and we all turned to find a van parked near us. Kagome waved at the old man in the seat, whom I presumed was her grandfather. We hauled our luggage over to the van, and Kagome opened the door. While we threw our bags in, she chatted with her Gramps.

"A little help, Mandy?" Kala asked, trying to get the bags off of her shoulders. I smiled, taking the bags hanging off of her right.

After old man Higurashi drove off, we left to find a bus stop. _I wonder what's in store for us…._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! I worked really hard on it!! (updated 6/13, since I didn't know that the little stars didn't work on here, so I replaced them with +s or -s)

Next time: We finally arrive at the Sunset Shrine! But Inuyasha pays Kagome a visit… Will her secret be blown? Find out in the next chapter!!

Please review! Button is down here... VVV

VVVVVVVVVV

Please regard me kindly! -bows-

_Edited/Updated 6/30/09_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!! Welcome to the 2nd chapter of IF=UC!! I was done with this chapter a while ago, and I just updated on mediaminer a while ago, so I decided to put this chapter up a week or two in advance!! Aren't you people lucky to have a nice author like me? Also, I'll try to update every other week, since I have a lot of things to do. I'm a very busy girl, y'know. If I don't get these things done, no computer for Mandy! T.T

Also, I try to put little notes here and there for you to refer to. There are some things that I put in my fanfics that are hard to understand for some people unless they read a lot… Like me…

Now here's to chapter 2! (As I am typing, I am almost done with chapter 3…)

_**Chapter 2**_

**In the Feudal Era, Japan…**

"What's taking Kagome so damn long?" I asked, "She said she'd be right back!"

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha," Miroku said, sitting cross-legged like me, "I'm sure something came up that Kagome had to take care of."

"It's been a whole week, and she still hasn't come!" I shouted at him. _What if she decided she can't put up with me anymore…_ I thought. I shook my head to keep the thoughts away, "Is she pissed at me for some reason?"

"It wouldn't be surprising if she did, but…" Shippo said, "Why don't you go get her, Inuyasha? She probably had a lot of things to do since she's always here in the past taking care of the Shikon Jewel shards!"

"Fine, I'll go get her!" I yelled, getting on my feet, "Just wait here!"

"Wow," Said Sango after she thought I was out of earshot, "Is it just me, or is he a little bit more mature?"

"Don't think I didn't hear that, Sango!" I turned to shout at them, "I have ears, y'know!"

"With comebacks like his, I don't think so, Sango," Miroku replied, ignoring me.

"Shut up, you stupid monk! I'm going to beat you to a pulp when I get back!" I stomped off toward the Bone Eater's Well.

"Then he hides behind empty threats," I heard Miroku say. I gritted my teeth and kept going.

_Why does everyone have to be rude to me just cuz Kagome's the one who isn't here? _I asked myself, stopping in front of the well, _We've got to go and find Naraku, and yet Kagome's messing around in her world! _I leaped into the well, _You better be ready, Kagome, because I'm lugging you butt back here, like it or not!_

**Present time Japan, near the Sunset Shrine…**

_I hope I never go to America in my lifetime, _I thought as I rode the bus, _Because these people are ridiculous!_

My cousin Mandy sat by me, while across from us were Astrid and Rosalie. Kala was on the other side of Mandy, and Isabella sat next to me. They were all scary weird.

Astrid had her face buried in Rosalie's shoulder, "Too much sunlight!" She shouted, covering parts of her face that weren't "protected" by Rosalie.

My side of the bus wasn't _as_ scary. Mandy and Kala discussed what they would buy and where they would go. Isabella gazed out the window, a book open in her lap (I couldn't read the title, but I could make out some of the English words, like "stupid lamb" and "sick, masochistic lion").

The bus slowed to a stop in front of the Sunset Shrine, "This is my place," I said, and we all tumbled out of the vehicle.

"Wow! A shrine!" They said, gazing up the steps to my home. The bus took off as we stood there.

"Look at that huge tree!" Mandy said as we walked up the stairs. When we got to the top, she went over to it, "It feels so peaceful here." She started to reach her hand out to touch the bark, but she hesitated, looking at me, "Is it alright if I touch it?"

"Yea, sure," I said, smiling a bit. _At least North Americans aren't rude, like a certain someone from the Feudal Era that I know…_

"There's a rough mark here," Mandy said, gently rubbing it, "Somebody was flung to this tree with tremendous force." Kala came up to inspect it next.

"Somebody was pinned to this tree," Kala examined, pointing at a miniscule hole, "An arrow mark…"

I was amazed at their observation skills. The two moved aside so that Astrid, Rosalie, and Isabella could take a look. "So, Kagome, is there anything else around here that's interesting?" Kala asked.

"No, not really. Just an old shrine," I said, "Why don't we go inside and organize your rooms? I'm sure Gramps had a hard time getting the bags inside."

They walked up to the sliding door, and they took off their shoes. They set them by my little brother's shoes. Mandy opened the door, letting everyone go ahead of her. _It's a good thing they know some Japanese culture, or mom would've had a fit that they got the floors all dirty, _I thought, _These people will be no problem to me, as long as…_

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha call.

_Inuyasha…doesn't…come… _I thought slowly, turning as he landed in front of me. Luckily, Mandy and her friends had been welcomed inside by Kun-loon. I sighed, relieved, _They didn't hear or see him… That's good._

"Inuyasha," I said sweetly. Inuyasha knew what was coming, although he probably didn't know why. He tried to run, "Sit."

**Inside the Sunset Shrine…**

A loud _thump_ came from outside. "What was that?" Rosalie asked, "It sounded like someone just dropped dead from the sky."

"Ooooo!" Astrid said, sneaking back towards the door, "If that's true, I want to see the blood!"

"No, I think my father just dumped the burnables+ in its container," Mrs. Higurashi explained, "Come, I'll show you to your rooms." I walked up beside her with Isabella.

"Thank you for letting us stay, Mrs. Higurashi." Isabella said, "We're all very grateful."

"It was no problem, really!" She said, smiling at her as we all continued down the hallway. "And, please, call me Kun-loon."

"I'm Bella." She said, and then glanced back at the others, "Back there is Astrid, Rosalie, and Kala."

Kun-loon looked at me, "You must be Mandy." I nodded, "Are your parents still mad at us?"

"Yea, I think so. They were reluctant to let me come, but they decided that if I saw it with my own eyes, I'll never like your part of the family," I said, and then shook my head, "I don't think that could happen. You're all so nice."

"Why, thank you, Mandy. I'm glad that all of that nastiness between our families ends with you." Kun-loon smiled, something I found she did constantly. She stopped at a hallway, "These are your rooms. And your things are here," She gestured at the big pile of bags, "You can pick whichever room you choose."

All of the rooms were basically the same, except for their color and the way the furniture was arranged. Bella opened one of the doors, liking what she saw. There was a bed, a dresser with a mirror, a closet, and a window draped with lightly colored curtains.

"It feels like…" She started to say, and then drifted off. Kun-loon glanced inside.

"This is the water room," Kun-loon said, "I like this room. It's so serene."

The room Bella had opened was blue, but not so much that it was overpowering. A nice breeze flew in through the window, bringing in the sounds of lapping waves. I thought this was strange, since there were no bodies of water nearby.

Rosalie opened the next door, and, suddenly, the scent of flowers flowed out of it. This room was nearly the same as Bella's, except it was purple. Birds sung in the tree outside the window.

"That's the nature room, which is very calm and peaceful." Kun-loon explained.

Astrid walked to the door across from Rosalie's. Opening it, all of us were hit with a wave of what felt like an aura of shadowy creatures. We peeked inside, and found the walls covered with bloody athames~ and sacramental sutras. Nearly everything was black. We all sweat-dropped.

"Oh, sorry…" Kun-loon said, starting to close the door, "I don't think you want _that_ room… Some of our ancestors (who, thankfully, haven't passed their rites onto us) used to do sacrifices to the _kami_ here." She realized she accidently said a Japanese word, "Oh, my English isn't as good as I thought…"

"I understood you." Rosalie said, "Sacrifices to the gods, right?" We gazed at her, blinking. This wasn't the Rosalie we all knew and loved. "Hey, I pick up a few things from Kala! And besides, I do have a Japanese-English dictionary."

"No, I want this room," Astrid said, holding the door open, "It's beautiful…" She went up and stroked one of the athames, which was caked with read, "Ah… blood…"

"Astrid…" We said simultaneously, shaking our heads.

I opened the door by Astrid's, hoping to get a nice room like everyone else. Instead, I found a closet. I sweat-dropped.

"You want… the closet?" Kun-loon asked, confused. I shook my head, waving my hands in front of me, "Oh, alright…"

"I'll try this door, Mandy…" Kala said, smiling at me. I narrowed my eyes at her teasingly.

This room smelled slightly of salt water. Most everything was sea green -- the bed, the curtains, and even the walls. The tints varied from item to item.

"That's the sea room," Kun-loon said, "Legends passed down in my family say that, in this very room, a sea goddess stayed and blessed us. I haven't ever heard the end of that story…" Kala nodded, and I knew she wanted that room. "This leaves the last room to Mandy."

I glanced at the door that ended the hallway. I saw Rosalie and Bella to my left, putting their bags on their beds. To my right, Astrid and Kala were doing the same (except Astrid didn't have a bed to put anything on, so she put it on a sacrificial alter). Kun-loon guided me to the door -- although I didn't really need it. She probably thought that I would open another closet and call it a room -- and I opened the door.

This room was red, with some yellows and oranges to even it out. The colors weren't really bright (thankfully), but it seemed to give off a cheery atmosphere. As soon as I entered, I loved it.

"This is the fire room," Kun-loon said, "It was in memory of a part of the shrine that we lost to a fire. I hope you like it!" She walked between the five rooms, "I'll leave you so you can settle in. Kagome, hopefully, will get you later. If not Kagome, I'll send Sota." She smiled, walking away.

"I'm kind of hungry, Mrs. Higurashi," Astrid said, "This time change has left us with empty bellies!"

"Alright, I'll make all of you a nice meal." Kun-loon replied, and then strode off.

"Astrid's right. I'm starving!" I said, dragging my bags to my room. My stomach grumbled, "I hope she makes something good!" When suppertime came, it was Ramen noodles. And that was when we started realizing that something strange was going on…

* * *

+In Japan, they separate garbage into burnables and non-burnables.

~Ceremonial double-edged knives, used in sacrificial rituals

Yay!! Chapter 2 is done!! -pants- my hands hurt…I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Next time: Kagome's secret is blown! Chaos ensues as Astrid brings out Inuyasha season three! What horrors shall follow? Find out in the next chapter!

Please regard me kindly! -bows-

_Edited/Updated 6/30/09_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, and welcome to the third chapter of IF=UC!!. This one is the longest I've EVER made, since Kala's birthday was the fifth and Rosalie's was the eighth. This is your birthday present from me! Happy belated birthday! (Sorry to Rosalie, your other b-day present is coming later. XP)

Thanks to everyone that reviewed... although I know you all, except Sarah. I've never actually met you, but I've heard about you. If I get it up, you might not want to read The New Organization XIII (There's a bit of Harry Potter bashing XP). Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Kala, Rosalie, Astrid, Isabella, and Mandy are owned by my friends and me. Don't steal!

_**Chapter 3**_

**Suppertime, with Kagome, her family, and Mandy's friends...**

This could not get any worse.

Ok, maybe it could... Inuyasha could come bursting in and blowing my secret as a time-traveling priestess, while, simultaneously, eating up every last bit of Ramen noodles we had. At least it wasn't _that_ bad.

But, behind Mandy and her friends, Inuyasha sat staring through the window at us.

At first, I didn't realize it. I was so focused on hurrying up so I could get ready to go to the Feudal Era. One of the girls -- I think her name's Astrid, the one with the black hair -- said something that made her friends laugh. While I glanced up to see what was so funny, I saw a glimpse of a red haori and white hair.

I froze in mid-bite, gazing at Inuyasha. "Hey, Kagome, what's wrong?" Mandy asked, causing everyone else to look at me.

"Oh, n-nothing's wrong, Mandy! Let's just _sit_ --" Inuyasha whammed into the ground with a sickening crack, while falling out of view from the window, "-- down and enjoy the meal!" I finished, happy that Inuyasha was now out of sight.

"Ok, then, Kagome!" Mandy said, grinning.

"Didn't you guys hear that?" Kala asked, looking out the window, "It was like that sound Rose heard earlier..."

"So, you mean there's a bunch of dead people falling from the sky?" Rosalie threw in.

Astrid gazed at her, and her expression turned devilish. She grinned from ear to ear and said, "Blood. I want to see the blood!" She started to get up, but Bella pulled her back down.

"No, Astrid, the neighbors were probably putting burnables in its container." She replied, using the excuse my mom had told me about, "Eat your Ramen, or it'll get cold."

"Ah, nooooo!!" Astrid panicked, seeing that her food -- her favorite food, apparently -- was losing its heat. She went back to eating it.

_That was lucky._ I thought, heaving a sigh of relief in my head. _I thought my cover was nearly blown._ As I continued eating, I noticed Kala and Mandy eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked them. The two exchanged glances, and then back to me.

"Just what are you hiding?" Kala questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Yea, Kagome, there's something strange going on here..." Mandy said.

_Uh-oh. I'm in trouble._ I thought, trying to keep a straight face and failing. _What should I do...?_

"Kala, it all connects." I said, "A tree with an arrow mark, Kagome Higurashi, a shrine..."

"You're right, Mandy. I see the connections, too." Kala said, "And the fact that the noise outside occurred when Kagome said 'sit'..."

Kagome was flitting around nervously. We had her backed in a corner. Astrid's eyes went wide as she realized what was happening.

"Oh my god, you mean that this is Kagome, reincarnation of --" She started to say, but Bella covered her mouth in time.

"Guys, I want to see if my theory is right," I said, going towards the dining room door, "I don't know if this will work, but since I'm related to her...

"Sit." Crashing noises were heard beyond the door, and I slid it open. Just as I suspected, Inuyasha was right outside the door, probably wondering what all the noise was about. I picked him up by one of his doggie ears, dragging him inside. "Just as I assumed, Kala. It's Inuyasha."

Kagome stood up, shocked and utterly confused. "Eh?!" She stared at me, and then said, "You, me, hallway. NOW."

She started walking out, and I followed her. I knew that my friends were sneaking up to the door. Inuyasha, who wasn't dazed anymore, turned to them. Kagome and I stood there staring at each other, wondering how to start the conversation.

"Who the hell are you people?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm Kagome's little brother, Sota," I heard Sota say as he took care of the Ramen bowls, "That's Gramps, and that's Mom..." Kagome and I came back in, deciding to take care of the chaos in here instead.

"Not you! I mean them!" Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at my friends.

"That's Rosalie, that's Isabella, that's Astrid, and I'm Kala." Kala introduced everyone.

"I'm human!" Astrid interrupted. We shook our heads at her.

"Sometimes I wonder..." My friends and I said together (except Astrid, of course), and then we looked at each other. We laughed.

Sota, his mom, and his Gramps were ignoring us, leaving. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at us, eyebrows twitching. He turned to me, "Then who the hell is this?!"

"I'm Kagome's cousin, Mandy." I said, giving him a big smile, waving. I saw Inuyasha's hair and I immediately wanted to do something I always wanted to do, "Aw, aren't you a cute wittle doggie?" I said in baby talk, petting his hair, "Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

All of them laughed, even the confounded Kagome. "Get offa me!" Inuyasha said, trying to claw at me, but I used the subduing word. He fell to the floor with a head-splitting _crack!_

"You're such a good boy!" I said, petting his hair again, using the same tone as before.

"Wait." Bella said, "What language are we speaking here? Does Inuyasha even _know_ any English?"

"Oh, I accidently started talking in Japanese!" Kagome said, and then added, "But, so did all of you..."

Everyone was silent, except the groaning Inuyasha. None of us understood why we could now comprehend and speak in other languages without us knowing it.

"Oh, well. Guess we'll never know." Rosalie said, shrugging. My friends and I also shrugged. Kagome gazed at us as if we were crazy for blowing off something like that.

"What's going on here, Kagome? How do these people know me?!" Inuyasha said, very confused.

"Astrid, bring out the third season!" I announced. She glanced around, fingers flitting on her shirt.

"What third season? I don't know what you're talking about!" Astrid said, fidgeting some more. Kala and I lifted our brows at her (Bella and Rosalie would, too, but they could never grasp that facial movement). She cracked under the pressure, "OK! I brought it. Give me a second..." She left for a brief moment, coming back with the third season of _Inuyasha_. "Ta-da!"

Kagome looked at it, eyes wide. "Is that... me in Inuyasha's haori?"

"Yep." Bella said, "You wore that in _Fateful Night at Togenkyo, Part II._"

"I loved that episode!" I said, "That's because everyone thought Inuyasha was dead, and they all cried." My eyes watered, "And Kagome called him an idiot for dying on her, and then Inuyasha came up and asked why he was an idiot. That was when Kagome went up to him and started blubbering..."

"Ha! I told you that you were blubbering!" Inuyasha accused, and then paused, "Wait... how do you know so much?"

"We have to show you," I said, and then turned to Kagome, "Do you have a DVD player?" She nodded, still dazed. This was when Kagome snapped out of it.

"W-wait... W-What?! I don't get this at all! Are you saying _I'm_ part of some anime show?!" She shrieked. Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears.

"Yea, that's pretty much what we're saying." Rosalie said with a grin on her face, "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Hey," I said, smiling slowly at my realization, "That means we're on an anime show, too!" I turned, waving in what I thought was the general direction of whoever was watching us, "Hello, Inuyasha fangirls! I'd like to give a shout out to all of you --" I scrubbed the top of Inuyasha's head, making a silly face and a peace sign with my hand, "I pet Inuyasha and you di-int!"

"Hey, cut that out!" Inuyasha said. Bella helped Kala drag me away.

"Stop poking the sleeping dog in the eye..." Kala warned me, "He'll bite." I shrugged, grinning.

"When he bites, I'll just bite back harder." I said, eyeing Inuyasha's little doggie ears, "And a dog's weakness is the ears..." The items in question twitched, knowing that they were now the object of conversation. They were covered by clawed hands.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Astrid begged, standing by the TV, "I wanna watch some anime!!" She bounced up and down where she stood, clutching the Inuyasha DVDs to her chest.

"Hey, I know what episode we should watch!" I said, excited, "_Farewell Days of my Youth!_" All of us nodded in agreement at the choice. Astrid stuck the DVD into the player.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared as familiar people in cartoon form appeared on the screen. Since the episode we wanted was first on the disc, Astrid pressed play. "Owaranai Yume" (or is it "Owari nai Yume"?) played as credits for the show appeared, along with some of the _Inuyasha_ cast. During the episode, peals of laughter would break out, none of them coming from Inuyasha. Kagome was too stunned, and only laughed if it was utterly hilarious. We watched as Miroku was being controlled by what they thought was the centipede demon's spirit. Then it was Inuyasha's turn, and he hopped (like a flea...) after Shippo, who was riding Kirara.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha said, watching, "I don't remember doing that!!" All of us from America covered our mouths to stop the laughter. We knew what was coming next.

"Don't think you can escape from me, you naughty little rascal." Inuyasha -- on the TV -- said in a girly voice, sliding his kimono off his right shoulder, "I'm all yours for the taking my sweet, foxy darling." I snorted, starting to laugh along with all of my friends. Kagome looked like she was about to drop dead, and Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor.

"Poor Shippo!" I said, nearly crying, either from mirth or from sympathy, I didn't know, "He's been scarred for life. He deserves a lot of hugs, and some therapy."

After the episode was over, Astrid put the DVDs away. There was a long, awkward silence afterwards. Kagome stared off into deep space, but Inuyasha looked almost thoughtful. Full of thoughts? Yea, right.

"We really didn't need to know that, Inuyasha." Astrid said suddenly. We all looked at her, the same question on our minds: _Really didn't need to know _what?_ Inuyasha didn't say anything._ "What do you mean? Inuyasha just said he really needed to piss."

"Y-You just read our minds!" Inuyasha said, startled. He narrowed his eyes at Astrid, "I knew there was something strange about you."

"Doesn't everybody?" Bella asked. Everyone agreed, even Kagome. Astrid was one strange person...

"Cool, Astrid can read minds!" Rosalie said, "Okay, what am I thinking right...now." Astrid held her hands out to Rosalie, closing her eyes in complete and utter concentration. She gave up, sighing.

"I don't hear anyone's thoughts now," She said, "Not unless everyone's thinking of nothing."

"No, I was just thinking how totally awesome it would be to read Koga's mind..." I said, daydreaming, "No! Even better -- _Bankotsu's_ mind..." I imagined his thoughts to be beautifully violent, yet terribly romantic at the same time. As I drifted, I didn't realize as Kala slowly brought her hands up to my face. She clapped an inch from my nose, snapping me from my daze. "Lollipops are chaos!!+" I shouted in shock, glancing at everyone's confused expressions. "So... what's happenin'?"

At that moment, Kun-loon walked in. "It's quite late, girls -- and Inuyasha," She added, "Why don't you stay the night? I'm sure your friends won't mind."

My friends and I exchanged glances. Kun-loon had bought us some time to plan. I mouthed, "Midnight, my room," to them, and they nodded. Tonight, our plotting to get the Feudal Era would begin...

+"Lollipops are chaos" is a quote I love from this Kingdom Hearts fanfiction on here. Just so you don't think I'm the master of randomosity. If you really want to know, it's called "Lollipops and Chaos" by EXPLOSIONS GO B O O M.

Next time: Kala has a strange dream, and shares it with us! What does this mean? And how come all of a sudden we're getting weird powers like Astrid's mind-reading incident?! Find out in chapter 4!

PS: I accidently put my friend's real name in this! Woops! That's why it's updated today. Oh, and my real name, too...

_Edited/Updated 6/30/09_


End file.
